Cuento de Navidad
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Deadpool queda atrapado en un cuento de navidad por molestar al narrador... ¿Que tan malo puede ser? La imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. Reto Navideño


**Día 3. Cuentos Navideños**

Palabras: 2.462

Fandom: Avengers/Deadpool/Spiderman

Género: Humor?

Aclaraciones:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la Marvel. Y el cuento de Rudolph el Reno tampoco es mío.

Narrador

 _Dialogo: Yo soy Deadpool!_

 _ **Caja amarilla: Yo amarilla!**_

 _ **Caja blanca: … Blanca…**_

* * *

Érase una vez, en un pequeño pueblito nevad… - _¿Qué diablos es esto?_

Ehhh…. Es una narración, como estaba diciendo, en un pequeño pueblito nevad… - ¿ _Y de que va el cuento? ¿Es el de la cenicienta? O tal vez… ¡Blanca Nieves! -_ _ **¡Ohhh amo los cuentos!**_

No, es un cuento navideño, ahora ¿Podrían dejar de interrumpir? Estoy tratando de contar una historia aquí… Un momento… ¿Cómo se supone que están escuchándome? – _**Fantástico, cuentos navideños. ¿Qué será luego? ¿Comeremos galletitas frente a la chimenea en la torre de los Vengadores?**_ _\- ¿Los Vengadores tendrán chimenea? –_ Oigan… - _**¡Yo quiero ir!**_ \- ¡Ustedes! – _Pero llevaré chimichangas, las galletas me causan gases…_

¡OK, HASTA AQUÍ ESTUVO! – _Pero…/_ **Pero…** _-_ ¡NADA! – _**Oye no te esponjes…**_ \- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Me van a dejar narrar el cuento y me van a ayudar! – _Yo no quiero ser Blanca Nieves… -_ _ **¡Yo sí!**_ _–_ _ **Mátenme, por favor…**_

* * *

Érase una vez un hombre llamado Wade Wilson, que por culpa de unos experimentos no era la persona más guapa del universo, y por ello solía vestir con un traje rojo y negro; era un mercenario que trabajaba para el mejor postor siempre y cuando a él le apeteciera el trabajo, no tenía una moral muy decente y por eso los héroes del mundo solían evitarlo deliberadamente y criticarlo a sus espaldas.

 _¿Dónde demonios estamos? –_ No he llegado a esa parte, tu solo sigue la corriente - _**¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que eso hacían!**_ _-_ _ **¿Quiénes?**_ _–_ _ **¡**_ _ **Los vengadores! Sabía que no les caíamos bien**_ _– Pero si incluso llevamos chimichangas a la última reunión a la que nos invitaron –_ _ **De hecho no nos invitaron…**_ _–_ _ **Tampoco era una reunión…**_

Los héroes sentían pena por él, pues estaba algo loco y siempre andaba en solitario. Aunque algunos aún tenían fe en que podría convertirse en un héroe legendario. Es por ello que Deadpool decidió recorrer la ciudad sin rumbo, pues Coloso en un acto de bondad decidió invitarlo a la Mansión X para Navidad.

 _¿Qué hizo qué? ¡Me largo de aquí! No pienso ir a la Mansión de mojigatos_ – ¡ _ **Vayamos por chimichangas!**_ – Fue así que se encontró Deadpool caminando por las calles, en un frío día de diciembre, hasta que llegó a su puesto habitual que por desgracia no estaba atendiendo clientes – ¡¿ _Cerrado?! ¿Por qué? Manolo no cierra casi nunca! Bueno… Solo cuando es 5 de Mayo, día de muertos, día del trabajador…. Cuando muere algún cantante mexicano… -_ _ **Cuando está de cumpleaños… El día de la virgencita…**_ _-_ _ **Cuando escogen un Papa nuevo… Cuando México juega en el mundial…**_ _\- Ok si cierra algunas veces… ¡Pero hoy no es nada de eso! Vamos a ver qué demonios pasó._

Deadpool muy decidido salió de la calle donde se encuentra el puesto de chimichangas dispuesto a encontrar la razón de porque le han negado el placer de dicha delicia mexicana, mientras amarilla y blanca seguían enumerando posibles razones de su falta.

Más al salir a una calle muy concurrida vio gente gritando y corriendo despavorida – ¿ _Y eso por qué me importa?_ – _**Mamá decía "Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar" recuerdas?**_ – Al ver hacia un costado de la calle por la que iba pasando se topó con un auto a toda velocidad que no tenía intenciones de irse parando – _**Aquí vamos de nuevo, adiós mundo cruel…**_ \- Cuando sintió como algo lo halaba desde la espalda sacándolo del camino y entraba en su visión un cuerpo enfundado en un traje rojo y azul muy ceñido.

 _Oiga señor, ¿está bien? –_ Dijo la suave voz del héroe arácnido, sin ver realmente a quién había salvado pues no perdía de vista al vehículo en fuga con los hombres armados, al tardar la respuesta y al no ver heridas aparentes, de un solo salto siguió la persecución pendiente.

 _Vaya era Spidey… ¿Se ve más pequeño que la última vez o es idea mía? –_ _ **Es que este no era Garfield, era Holland…**_ _-_ _ **¡Cada vez hacen a estos Spidermans mas jóvenes!... Pero vieron ese trasero?**_ _– Oh si, como todos los Spidey's…_ \- ¡Ejem! A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, tratando de ayudar al único héroe que en la ciudad había.

 _Espera ¿qué? ¿Y los Vengadores?_ – No están cerca – ¿ _Ninguno? ¡Si se reproducen como ratones! Un día es solo Capitán América y al otro necesitan una torre entera para vivir, como es que no hay ninguno?_ – Pues…. Porque no están y punto – _**Ya.. ¿Y los X-Men?**_ – ¡Que no hay nadie en casa dije! ¡Dejaron a Spiderman a cargo unos días! Basta de preguntas y sigan con la historia.

Deadpool que llevaba el disfraz bajo la sudadera, se metió rápido en un callejón para de un movimiento quedarse en el traje y subir por una escalera de emergencia, curioso de como ese héroe tan joven se encargaría de lo que sucediera. Mientras un poco más lejos de donde estaba, el joven héroe entregaba a unos atados delincuentes sin ninguna baja, y por lo bajo el joven susurraba – _Rayos voy tarde para cenar, aunque si me apresuro Tía May no se enojará demasiad… - ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!_

De esta manera a Wade se le olvidó su búsqueda de chimichangas, y comenzó a seguir a Spidey incluso a horas de la madrugada, pues en una ciudad tan grande como ésta el crimen no descansaba. Poco tiempo le quedaba al chico para descansar, entre ir a la escuela y hacer los deberes, patrullar las calles y detener delincuentes, lentamente sus fuerzas iban menguando, se quedaba dormido en medio de las lecciones y sus reflejos en batalla se iban alentando.

Sin más sucedió lo inevitable y en medio de un enfrentamiento contra un grupo bastante grande, no se movió lo suficientemente rápido para evitar las balas y habría sido un accidente bastante grave de no haber estado allí cierto mercenario para rescatarle.

En menos de un segundo había dejado Deadpool al chico un poco alejado, y con movimientos precisos cabezas estaban volando, metafóricamente. – _En realidad es bastante literalmente, olvidé el bolso con municiones en casa y solo traigo las katanas así que… -_ _ **¡Cuidado en nuestra nuca!**_ – Y alejándose del callejón un poco lleno de sangre se acercó al pequeño Spiderman que con dificultad trataba de levantarse.

 _Hey Spidy-babe, ¿estás bien? –_ Dijo el mercenario mientras se alejaba lentamente del callejón con Peter tomado del hombro – _Eh.. Sí, creo que si. Hey gracias por lo de antes, por cierto ¿dónde están los tipos esos? – Oh ellos! Yo… -_ _ **Si le dices la verdad va a enojarse, todos los Spidermans lo hacen, tanta moral en un trasero tan bonito….**_ – _**¡Di que fueron a por chimichangas!**_ _– Alto, ¡nunca fuimos por las chimichangas!_

… _¿Qué?_

 _¡Que si quieres ir a por chimichangas!_

 _Pero… te pregunté acerca de los tipos de antes, dónde los…_

 _¡Les di una lección y no volverán a meterse contigo! ¡Ahora deja que este mercenario te lleve a conocer la comida de los dioses!_

 _Eh... No puedo, debo seguir patrullando y…_

 _¡Es por allá! -_ _ **¡Sii chimichangas!**_ _– Por cierto soy Deadpool, aunque ya debes saberlo._

 _Yo Spiderman…_

Y Peter había escuchado de este hombre, bastantes advertencias le había dado el Señor Stark la primera vez que preguntó por él, acerca de lo peligroso, impredecible y loco que era, sobre su escasa moral y su dudosa reputación, y sobre un montón de cosas más que honestamente no recordaba, aunque sentados en este puesto de local de comida mexicana, se veía como un tipo bastante cool, un poco loco, pero cool al fin y al cabo. ¡Y lo ayudó a resolver un crimen! Para luego invitarlo a comer. No puede ser tan malo…

 _ **Este niño es más confiado que el último Spiderman con el que tratamos…**_ \- _**Es que el otro era muy depre**_ – _**El llorón no, el que vino después, al que le mataron a la chica**_ – _**Ese era genial, golpeaba bastante duro, aunque si, era bastante depre – **__¡Cállense que no oigo a Manolo! ¿Qué me dijiste que tenías de beber?_

 _Eso… ¿Es normal?_ – Preguntó bajito mientras el otro se atragantaba de comida dando soniditos de gusto – _Este güey es un buen hombre, después de un tiempo te acostumbras chico._

Los días pasaron lentos, con Wade apareciendo de tanto en tanto para ayudarlo a proteger la ciudad, conociéndose cada vez un poco y comiendo donde Manolo, tacos esta vez para variar.

Así cuando volvieron los Vengadores a la ciudad, de lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, consiguieron la ciudad limpia y segura, y a Peter emocionado y despierto, que era honestamente más de lo que estaban esperando.

 _Así que te fue bien por lo que veo… Nada de emergencias, tampoco heridos graves, no llamaste…_

 _¡Le dije que podía hacerlo Señor Stark!_ – Dijo con su sonrisa muy pagado de sí mismo.

 _Ajá, y el loco que te ayudó a detener el robo de banco ayer… Sabes que Deadpool es peligroso, ¿Qué haces paseándote con él para todos lados?_

 _Me ha ayudado bastante, además no es tan mal tipo!_

 _Vamos niño, incluso tu podrías darte cuenta que no está muy cuerdo…_

 _Ya me tengo que ir Señor Stark… Nos vemos después…_

Y los días transcurrieron entre clases, crímenes y salidas a comer comida mexicana, conociendo los buenos y peores matices ambos personajes de rojas mallas, a tal punto de que intercambiaron números de celular, pues Deadpool no era adivino para saber cuándo Spidey lo necesitaba en algún lugar.

Entonces una noche bastante dura para el niño araña, se encontró sentado en la torre de los Vengadores escuchando el ir y venir de planes para combatir a unos terroristas nuevos en la ciudad, que desarrollaron un arma química de increíble potencia que, en teoría, haría caer incluso a Capitán América.

El problema fundamental del asunto es que no sabían dónde estaban exactamente, eran muy nuevos en el barrio y no tenían contactos aparentes, habían hecho investigaciones en las partes bajas de los barrios feos pero no habían podido averiguar donde sería el próximo atentado.

Y Spiderman viendo que no avanzaban a ningún lado, decidió hacer una oferta, un movimiento un poco arriesgado – _¿Y si le preguntamos a Deadpool si sabe algo? Es mercenario, ese es su medio de trabajo…_

 _¿Estás loco niño?_ – Dijo Stark un poco ofendido, mientras enterraba la cabeza en los resultados por Viernes obtenidos – _Somos los Vengadores, y contamos con la más avanzada tecnología, es cuestión de tiempo encontrar a esos tipos, no necesitamos a ese… Mercenario gamberro… tsk…_

 _Es muy amable de su parte señor Parker, pero estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo sin ayuda de su amigo –_ Respondió Vision siempre educado mientras veía a Natasha hacer llamadas en el balcón de al lado.

El joven Parker sin estar muy convencido, fingió recibir una llamada de su Tía May, así que raudo salió un momento del saloncito, y mientras vigilaba que nadie lo estuviera viendo llamó a Deadpool, solo sería un momento.

\- … _Hola, ¿Deadpool?_

 _\- ¡Hey Spidey!... Ah… Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, ¿qué necesitas?_

 _\- Es que quería preguntarte algo…_

 _\- Claro, claro… ¡Por cierto vi un comic que te encantará! ¡Te lo mostraré la próxima vez que vayamos a comer!_

 _\- Ohh! ¡¿Enserio?! Seguro! Vamos maña… ¡NO ESPERA! Es que estoy aquí con el Señor Stark, estamos buscando a unos tipos nuevos que están dando problemas en la ciudad. No los hemos encontrado y les dije que te preguntáramos pero ellos no quisieron así que te llamé yo y…. Estoy divagando…. ¿Sabes dónde podrían estar?_

\- …

 _\- ¿Deadpool?_

 _\- Te mandaré la dirección por mensaje, adiós Spidey-babe! ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

 _\- Pero!... Ni siquiera le dije CUALES eran los tipos a los que buscábamos…. Oh.. Ya llegó una dirección… Le diré al Señor Stark…_

* * *

Mientras con Deadpool…

En una guarida pequeña, oscura y fétida, se encontraba Deadpool cuando recibió la llamada de su chico araña favorito, éste mercenario se encontraba trayendo un cargamento para unos idiotas nuevos que no conocían nada de nada, y terminando el trueque fue que ocurrió la llamada, se alejó un poco hacia la puerta sacando el celular de la riñonera de Hello Kitty, transcurriendo tranquilamente la conversación hasta un punto importante.

 _\- Ohh! ¡¿Enserio?! Seguro! Vamos maña… ¡NO ESPERA! Es que estoy aquí con el Señor Stark, estamos buscando a unos tipos nuevos que están dando problemas en la ciudad. No los hemos encontrado y les dije que te preguntáramos pero ellos no quisieron así que te llamé yo y…. Estoy divagando…. ¿Sabes dónde podrían estar?_

\- …

 _ **Este niño es adorable… ¿Podemos quedárnolos?**_ – _**¡Está infringiendo la ley por nosotros! ¡Pásate al lado oscuro Spidey! ¡Tenemos chimichangas!**_ – Este niño va a arruinar nuestro negocio, ¿no? – _**Oh si.**_ _–_ _ **Sipi.**_

 _-¿Deadpool?_

 _\- Te mandaré la dirección por mensaje, adiós Spidey-babe! ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

 _Lo siento muchachos, nuestro trato ya acabó y Spidey pidió por su cabeza. –_ Disparo con su arma en un punto no mortífero – _Y ese niño… Usa máscara, pero hay algo en su expresión que te hace desear hacer lo que él quiere –_ Golpe con el mango de la katana, no queremos que mamá Stark se traumatice demasiado _–_ _ **¡Y él ni siquiera es consciente de ello! Solo… Pone ese tono de voz…**_ _-_ Disparo, golpe. Auch, eso dolerá mañana _– Si! ESE tono. Como un perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia…_

Para cuando los Vengadores llegan a la tentativa dirección con Ironman a la cabeza, en el lugar no hay más que un montón de hombres inconscientes tirados en el suelo y Deadpool durmiendo sobre la evidencia.

 _¡Deadpool!_ – Dijo Peter con alegría, mientras Wade se levantaba medio dormido de la mesa en la que yacía, y al ver al pequeño en rojo y azul – _¡Spidey-babe!_ – Lo abrazó fuerte mientras sus manos aterrizaban un poco más abajo de lo que debían.

 _Ok. ¡Tu! Quita tus manos de allí y aléjate del niño. Y niño, da el aviso a la policía y no toques nada. –_ Decía Stark un poco irritado, tanta camaradería con ese idiota acabaría dañando al más joven de los héroes ayudando.

 _No te esponjes mamá gallina, no pienso llevarme a Spidey-babe a ningún lado –_ _ **Aún…**_ _ **\- ¿Ir donde Manolo no cuenta?**_ _– ¡Nop!/_ _ **¡No!**_ – _En fin, ya me voy, si esos tipos dicen algo de mí, es mentira, aunque si dicen que soy guapo es verdad… ¡Adiós Spidey! ¡Mañana te busco para comer algo y ver aquel cómic!_

 _¿QUÉ? POR SUPUESTO QUE N.._

 _¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos!_ – Dijo muy sonriente el menor, sin tomar en cuenta la muy irritada expresión del mayor – _Es un mercenario de lo peor, niño. No te confíes._

 _Lo sé, pero eso no evita que a veces sea un héroe increíble._

…

…

…

…

 _Acabo de tener un escalofrió muy desagradable –_ _ **Lo sé, también lo sentimos…**_ _-_ _ **¡Tal vez alguien piensa que somos un héroe!**_ _– ¡JA! –_ _ **¡AJÁ! Y Wade es la persona más cuerda del mundo.**_

* * *

05/12/2018

Ok, ya empezamos mal. Pero bueno, me enfermé y estuve muriendo. Ya pasó lo peor, pero aún estoy muriendo.

Espero superarlo.

¡Cuento Navideño!

Les juro que las rimas fueron sin querer, simplemente se me pasó el swiche y… bueno… allá fue…

¡MAXIMO ESFUERZO!

#HolidayMutation #MutacionesDecembrinas

06/12/2018: Estupido internet que se va y no vuelveeee!


End file.
